Professional solutions are known for analyzing the skin from specialized stations generally comprising a microscope-camera probe equipped with a light source, this assembly being used as a peripheral of a computer and used for image analysis by means of a suitable software package executed on the local computer. Self-contained versions of a skin analyzer are also known, certain appliances are intended for dermatologists, others are directed to the field of cosmetics. Some of these professional appliances further use specialized sensors for measuring the humidity level and/or the flexibility of the skin.